Wireless devices are becoming prevalent and are increasingly making use of various wireless channels. The 60 GHz wireless communication frequency band is promising for use with the high data-rate demands of wireless communications devices.
With respect to wireless networks that use the 60 GHz band, wireless devices with downlink (DL) multi-user multiple-input multiple-output (MU-MIMO) capabilities are desirable. Using DL MU-MIMO techniques, transmitting devices may put available wireless channel resources to more efficient use.